Blockheads
"Blockheads" is the twenty-fourth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on September 16, 2017. Plot After Francisco and Luisa leave for the Kingdom of Cordoba for the Choral Cascade, Elena, Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo get ready to head for the beach. However, a thunderstorm suddenly starts, making that out of the question. After they go back inside, they try to find something else to do. Suddenly, Armando and Higgins burst in to secure the room. When Elena asks what they are doing, Armando tells them they are protecting them from the chonopos. Isabel comes in and tells the group that chonopos are small, mean underground creatures from fairy tales that come out in thunderstorms after lightning flashes three times. It says they steal food, put rocks in people's pillows, and mud in their shoes. After lightning flashes three times, Armando and Higgins run off screaming. Isabel asks if she should remind them that chonopos are not real, which Naomi dismisses. Isabel suggests they play a game and Elena picks Indoor Olaball. Elena pairs up with Mateo and Gabe pairs up with Naomi. Isabel wants to play too, to which the others tell her she is too small. Isabel insists on playing and the others concede. However, the others keep ignoring Isabel and pass the ball to everyone except her. Finally, Isabel gets so fed up that she leaves to play chess by herself. Back at the Olaball game, Gabe accidentally knocks the ball into one of the walls. The impact causes a section of the wall to collapse. Inside the hole, the group finds an old Maruvian Ruin and explore it. After going down numerous flights of stairs, they find a Fire Opal which they all touch. This causes the Opal to give off a flash of light and smoke. After the smoke clears, the group discovers they have been turned into little wooden mobile dolls. Mateo deduces that the Opal is magical and what has happened to them is a curse. They decide to head back to Mateo's workshop to find a Reversal Spell and climb to the top of the stairs. Unfortunately, when they get there they run into Armando and Higgins who mistake them for the chonopos they are hunting for and block their exit in a misguided attempt to protect the Palace. After going back down the stairs, the group finds the way out thanks to the lightning. They slide Mateo outside and he drops a vine so they can climb out. Meanwhile, Isabel gets bored playing all by herself and goes to rejoin the others. Back outside, the group climbs up another flight of stairs thanks to Gabe making a ramp for them to climb up with and get inside when a servant lets them in. They find that climbing stairs is no easy task, especially when they are the size of a footstool. Meanwhile, Isabel discovers the Maruvian Ruin and the Fire Opal. When she finds the Olaball Ball, she remembers a book warning its readers not to touch a certain Fire Opal and goes to get it. Upon getting the book, Isabel learns what the Opal is and resumes her search for the others out of fear that they touched the Opal. Meanwhile, after a difficult journey they finally arrive in Mateo's workshop. After finding an Enlargement Spell in the Codex Maru, Mateo tries to cure them with it only for it to not work. To make matters worse, Armando and Higgins appear and capture them. Isabel comes in and frees them. Upon discovering their predicament, Isabel explains that the Opal is a magical Maruvian Stone called the Coza Kex. Showing them the book, Isabel explains that the Coza Kex was created by Maruvian Wizards to punish those who behaved badly by unleashing curses that give the victim a taste of their own medicine. The only way for them to undo the curse is to undo the bad deed. The others are confused by this since all they did was play Olaball and remind Isabel that she was there. Isabel informs them that she in fact was not because she left after they kept ignoring her. Hearing this, the group realize that this was the bad deed. After apologizing to Isabel does not work, they play Olaball with her, which breaks the curse. They then play Olaball together and after Francisco and Luisa come back, they get invited to join in. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Joe Nunez as Armando *Julia Vera as Luisa *Mikey Kelley as Higgins Song *It's Up To Us Trivia *Naomi's remark "Well, it sure isn't a blessing" after being told about the curse is a nod to the Amulet of Avalor and Isabel's revelation that the curse was unleashed to punish a bad deed is a nod to the Amulet's Curse Unleashing ability and how it was activated whenever its wearer did anything bad. *Moral: Big or Small, Everyone is special. International Premieres *December 2, 2017 (Brazil) Gallery Blockheads 2.png|All set to go to the beach... Blockheads 3.png|...When suddenly it starts to rain Blockheads 4.png Blockheads 5.png Blockheads 7.png Blockheads 8.png Blockheads 9.png Blockheads 10.png Blockheads 11.png Blockheads 12.png Blockheads 13.png Blockheads 14.png|Isabel playing chess by herself Blockheads 15.png Blockheads 16.png|Elena and Mateo try to undo the curse Blockheads 1.png|Elena and her friends turned into dolls Blockheads 17.png|Isabel saves Elena, Naomi, Gabe and Mateo Blockheads 18.png Blockheads 19.png Blockheads 20.png Blockheads 21.png|Elena back to normal Blockheads 22.png|Isabel rides on Gabe's shoulders Blockheads 23.png Blockheads 24.png Blockheads 25.png|Trying to hide the hole in the wall Blockheads 26.png Blockheads 27.png|Everyone plays Olaball Isabel Olaball.png Olaball in Isabel's feet.png Isabel kicks olaball.png Category:Elena of Avalor episodes Category:Television episodes